The present disclosure is related to the field of medical anesthesia. More specifically, this disclosure is related to an anesthetic vaporizer and control thereof.
An anesthetic agent, or agents, may be delivered to a patient in order to produce the effects of sedation, analgesia, and neuro-muscular block, broadly referred to as anesthesia. Different anesthetic agents produce different effects and degrees of effects, and therefore, must be carefully delivered to the patient. When the anesthetic agent, or agents, are delivered in a gaseous form for patient inhalation, the anesthetic agent is combined with one or a combination of carrier gases for delivery to the patient. A medical vaporizer combines these two or more gases before delivery to the patient.